


Destinies King

by brizo



Category: K (Anime), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gold King!Tsuna, K Missing Kings spoilers, King!Tsuna, M/M, the somewhat rewrite of my previous crossover fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Gold King, Daikaku Kokujouji, breaths his last words and closes his eyes miles away in the city of Namimori Sawada Tsunayoshi awakes with a start the aura of Kings rushing through his veins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destinies King

**Author's Note:**

> This is a somewhat rewrite of my previous K/KHR crossover Little Green King Tsunayoshi where instead of being the Green King because of canonical stuff he is now the Gold King.
> 
> /shrugs 
> 
> Please tell me what you think.

“It is a shame to have to close ones eyes.”

Isana Yashiro better known as Adolf K. Weissman sat and stared out the windows of the airship he was on as the sounds of the flat lining heart monitor in front of him beep indicating his old friend had died. The urge to cry suddenly rose up on him memories of his precious Lieutenant flashing through his eyes.

Standing up and steadily making his way to outside to the rails surround the airship he was in he made his way to the railing.

‘Lieutenant.  Just as you did, I will move forward until my very last breath… I won’t run away this time… I will face it head on.’

It is as he is standing on the railing letting the wind whip around him that he feels the Dresden choosing a new King.

‘Could it be?’ he questions to himself before smiling softly. ‘I promise to talk care of your successor Lieutenant.’

* * *

 

Miles away in a town named Namimori ten year old Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up with a start sweat slick on his skin and his bed soaked through. Eyes darting around he tried to calm his beating heart. Putting a hand to his face he breathed deeply.

“A nightmare?” He spoke to himself softly before groaning and flopping back on his bed. Looking around at his room and then at the alarm clock.

5:45. He groaned. He might as well just stay up it looked like he wasn’t getting sleep any time soon anyway.

Sighing as he made his way out of bed he gathered his school uniform and the items he’d need to take a shower.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

Somehow he gets into these predicaments. It’s not like he wanted to. The other kids just force him into them.

His day consisted of waking up early from a bad nightmare, getting to school late despite the fact he had woken up early, tripping no less than ten times, and getting bullied. The norm despite everything. Unlike most days though his tormenters decided they were going to chase him through the city despite the fact that his mother had asked him to come home early because his father was visiting with his boss from Italy.

Tsuna wanted to scream in frustration. Just his luck.

“Come now Dame-Tsuna lets play a little, eh?” One of the bullies taunted and all Tsuna wanted to do was through something at the little devil. Just what did he do in his past life to deserve this? He must have been a serial murderer or something.

Ducking into an ally way hoping to through off the bullies Tsuna was met with no such luck and indeed no luck when he found out it was a dead end.

Turning around, breathing harshly hands on the brick of the wall on his back, his eyes looked around frantically for an exit. Finding none his eyes found the grinning faces of his bullies.

Unconsciously taking a step back Tsuna’s back collided with the wall and tears started to form on the edges of his eyes.

“Heh look at the cry baby. What Dame-Tsuna can’t take a little fun?”

“Leave me alone…” He tried to sound tough and strong but it wasn’t working his voice cracked and that just led to the bullies snickering and jeering at him worst.

It is, as the bullies step closer intent to harm on their faces that they are stopped suddenly. From the sky above them a shape dropped down revealing a white hair teen in cloths befitting someone who came from the late 1800s or rather early 1900s in Europe.

“Now now _Kinder_ , it is not nice to harm one another.” The boy said on hand on his hip as he narrowed his eyes at the bullies. The bullies obviously scared at the prospect of getting in trouble ran but not before leaving with a “We’ll get you next time.” That left Tsuna scared and shaking.

“Now that that is done.” The man turned around quickly a bright smiling on his face. His eyes were soft as he looked at the ten year old boy.

“Let me see your hand, _Junge._ ” Confused but not wanting to refuse a request by his savior he handed the other his hand. When his hand touched the other a sudden shot of anxiety shot through him his fight or flight reflexes kicking into over gear screaming at him to _GOGOGOGO.RUNRUNRUN._

“Ah, so you are the one then.” The teen said. “This power shows it.” Picking up the younger male’s hand he showed it to Tsuna and Tsuna was surprised to see a golden aura surrounding his hand.

“You are the new Gold King. What is your name _Junge?_ ”

“K-King?” He stuttered, looking at the other critically.

“Just like me. I’m a King too. Called the Silver King and First. My name is Adolf K. Weissman. But you can call me Shiro if that is too hard for you to pronounce.” The older male smiled kindly and Tsuna found himself smiling back shyly.

“S-Shiro-san then… M-My name is Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi.”

“Tsuna-kun. It is very nice to meet you, Sawada Tsunayoshi Gold King and Second. I knew the previous Gold King. He was my friend. Hey Tsuna-kun do you want to learn how to be strong. I can teach you how to control you aura.” Shiro held his hand out to the ten year old.

Tsuna wanted to. He wanted to be strong so he could protect his mom and what few friends he did have, like Takeshi-kun who always chose him for his team whenever they were in gym or Ryohei-san who tried to teach him self-defense and his sister Kyoko who always gave him a bright smile every day. Even Hibari-senpai who when he was around scared off his bullies and sometimes napped on his lap during lunch when Tsuna sat on the rooftop.

Tsuna wanted to protect them and here was a chance to do so.

Something deep in Tsuna was telling him to trust this white haired teen in front of him. Some intuition deep down that he trusts almost every time it popped up. It never led him astray and Tsuna always heeded it.

It was for this reason that Tsuna took the elder’s outstretched hand and accept the warmth that was Shiro.

* * *

 

Hibari Kyoya growled deeply as smashed a tonfa against the wall of the building he was standing next to taking out a huge chunk of the wall.

Where the hell did that little herbivore go? He wasn’t in school that day or the day before that. Hell he wasn’t in school for an entire week.

When he had gone to the others house he had immeaditately knocked on the door to ask his mother where he had been. He wasn’t concerned or anything (or at least that’s what he told himself) but when he had asked the herbivorous mother where her son was the mother broke down saying that her son had not come home after school one day the last week.

Hibari Kyoya was furious. And now he was on a mission he would find the little herbivore if it was the last thing he did. After all who else’s lap would he lay down on as the other carraded their hands through his hair singing softly?

Hibari Kyoya was a boy on a mission and he would find the herbivore that took his heart. Now to recruit those other herbivores who crowded around the brown haired boy. 

* * *

 

Tsuna would forget that his Father and Grandfather were visiting.

He would forget about his obligations in his family.

Sawada Tsunayoshi the Gold King and Second would not know that he was of a certain bloodline from Italy that allowed him to inherit one of the bloodiest Mafia Families in Europe.

No Tsuna would forget and not realize even as he boarded Shiro’s airship and even as Shiro told him he had some friends to pick up.

Tsuna would turn around and gaze at the city he grew up in feeling like he was leaving a piece of himself behind.

He would be back though, he knew he would. If only to ask those who had shown him true kindness to be his vassals.

“Please…” He whispered against the wind. “Wait for me my clansmen.”


End file.
